


The Ghost's Justice

by Silver_Fairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fun, I own everything, Justice, Multi, criminal justice system, ghost - Freeform, ghost original character, my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Fairy/pseuds/Silver_Fairy
Summary: Abigail's life have always been normal. She has a best friend, a loving family and she get's decent grades. With Senior year of High School around the corner, things couldn't be better.But when she stumbles upon a ghost trapped in a necklace, things get complicated rather quickly. Now, with her new friend Mystic, Abigail needs to unravel the mystery behind her death.It's a race against time to capture the murderer and prove a man's innocence to the crime. And things are not all that they seem.





	The Ghost's Justice

Hello! Ok so, this isn't the first chapter. Please don't hate me for not posting the first chapter. I'm still writing it. I just wanted to get this up on AO3. I also wanted to clarify a few things

Now then, this is an Original Work. So I own _**EVERYTHING**_ in this book. The characters, the plot, the setting. _**EVERYTHING!**_

That also means no hate comments. This is an idea that I came up with and unlike regular hate comments(I have had a couple of hate comments in the past), these will hurt a bit more than the others(not saying hate comments don't hurt, because the defiantly do). The reason is pretty simple, but since this story is an original story and not a fanfiction, they will hit me harder. So, if you don't like this story, just leave quietly and no last minute sh*t. Thank you very much.

Another thing, I don't have a posting schedule, so it might be a couple of months between chapters. Like all of my other stories, I write when I'm motivated and when I'm really excited about the story.

I do have other original stories in the making, if you wanna read them, just tell me in the comments and I'll post them(I have like, one series in the making and I think another book or two that aren't in a series). Speaking of series, this one isn't in a series.

Also, I'll be adding drawings of the characters(yes, I drew them). So they will be at the beginning of the chapter.

I don't know how many chapters this story will be. I have a basic outline of the plot figured out and where I want this book to lead.

Lastly, I would appreciate if you(the awesome readers) tell me when I make a mistake. I'll reread the chapters a couple of times before I publish them, but there is still a chance that I'll miss something. Also, positive criticism is welcomed.

I've got nothing else to say, I hope that the summary and the title have piped your interest. Chapter 1 will be coming out ASAP.

Hope you have a great day!


End file.
